Please Save Me
by Mercy's Wolf Pack
Summary: Hitomi is attack saving her brother Takeo. And a pillar comes and take them back to gaea. Will she live and will she see Van again?What will Van ask Hitomi? Who are these men in redgreen armor and why are they after Hitomi? What is Takeo & Merle have been
1. Hitomi's Return To Gaea & Van

Chapter 1

It has been 5 years since Hitomi and Van had last seen each other.

Hitomi lived alone with her brother Takeo. She uses to live with her mother before she was killed a year age. Hitomi is all alone now. Her best friend Yukari and her husband Amano is now living in the U.S.

Oh Van I miss you so much. I want to see you again my love.

Hitomi has been falling apart since she last saw Van. She loved him so much.

At this time Van was on the roof of his castle looking at Fanelia. That has been finish for 3 years now. It did not take long to rebuild their city.

Van was starting that the stars in the sky wishing to see his love again.

I miss you Hitomi my one and only love.

Merle has been looking for Van for the last hour and finds him on the roof.

Hi Lord Van. With worry in her eyes.

Oh hi Merle.

Are you okay Lord Van? I am fine Merle. Why do you ask? Because you look so sad again. You were thinking about Hitomi again weren't you Lord Van?

Yes I was Merle and I will never stop thinking about Hitomi because I love her and miss her very much.

Oh Lord Van.

(Crash)

what was that Lord Van? I don't know, but stay here. He took off his shirt and let his wings out and took off.

Ah Hitomi help me. Takeo hold on I am coming. Hitomi….

A guy with red green armor was going to kill the boy. When Hitomi kicked him in the head out of the way.

Run Takeo...Run Takeo…

The guy caught her and putted her hands behind her back. So she could not hit him again.

Rei grab the rope and bring it here and come with the boy too.

Yes Sir.

Rei grabs the rope and took it over with the boy.

The leader grad the rope and tied Hitomi's hands behind her back very tie. She cried in pain. He had beaten her and she was bleeding very badly all over the ground.

You boy come here or your sister dies. Takeo was about to walk over and then a blue pillar of light showed up and took Takeo & Hitomi away from the danger they where in.

Van saw the pillar of light and went to it. He saw a boy of the age of 15. And he was sitting on the ground crying over a body that was in his lap. She looked about the same age as me (which is 20).

Van went up to Takeo and asks for his name.

What how are you? My name is Van and I saw the pillar you had come from.

Where am I? You are on Gaea. And what is your name boy? My name is Takeo and I need help my sister is hurt very badly. (It has to be Hitomi) Van thought to him self.

I see we will go the castle and take care of her.

And then Takeo picked up his sister gently so he did not hurt her any more then she already was and went to the castle with Van.

When Hitomi wake up to feel that she was in a nice and soft bed. Then she opened her eyes to see that she was right and that she was also in a very pretty room too.

When she was getting up. She heard the door open and there was a man standing in the doorway. He had black messy hair and red crimson eyes that she had always loved.

So you are final awake now hun. Yes, I a sorry that I cased you all this trouble.

No it is okay. By the way your brother is sleeping right now and I don't know when he will wake up.

He looked at her and saw that it was his Hitomi. She had the green eyes he had always loved and the honey brown hair that was always so beautiful.

Van is it really you. Yes it is Hitomi. Hitomi jumped out of the bed and tried to run to Van, but she almost fell when Van caught her.

You most be careful Hitomi. You were hurt very badly. But I misses you Van and I thought that I was never going to see you again. Hitomi started to cry and Van saw it and hug her.

She hugs him back. She was so happy to see Van that she was also sad because he had to see her hurt like that and she was so scared.

Van saw that she was scared and he hug her tighter when he saw it ,but he was gently when he did it.

Van was so worried about her that he started to cry also.

Hitomi had cried herself to sleep and Van saw that she was asleep. Van picked Hitomi up gently so that he did not wake her and took her to his bedroom. So that he could watch over her.

I will always protect you. My love.

Van sat Hitomi in his bed and pulled the curves over and lid next to her and held her close to his chest and said good night my love to her and went to sleep also.

To Be Continued

Hi I do own Escaflowne and I love. This is my first story I wrote about Escaflowne so please review. I would like to know if you like it and what you think of it. Please Review…

Yours Truly,

Aine


	2. I Love You

Chapter 2

The next morning was the best morning in there lives.

Van wake up to see that Hitomi was still by his side. He loved it when she was close to him.

She was moving in her sleep and Van heard her said I love you Van.

I feel so warm right now why is that. It feels so good and so strong.

Then she opened her eyes to see that she was ling on the bed right next to Van.

Van saw her open her eyes and was shocked to be right next to him and he just smiled.

Good morning my love. Said Van.

It made her blush a deep red.

Good morning to you to Van. Said Hitomi.

She was so happy that she was so very close to the one she loved and to be with Van right now.

Oh Van I love you.

Van was so happy to hear her say that he gave her a kiss on the lips.

Then Hitomi was happy that she deepened the kiss and it made Van want to do more, but he know that she was still healing from her wounds.

Van broke the miss and said that they should go eat now before it got cold.

She know that he was right and got up.

She needed to eat anyway so she could get her strength back soon.

Van Hitomi called.

Yes, what is it Hitomi. Vans ask.

I love you Van and I missed you so much. I was scared that I wasn't ever going…

I love you too Hitomi.Van went up to her and hug her and pulled her closer to him. She hugs him back and had a very happy look in her eyes and that showed Van that he had to ask her now.

Oh Van I love you so very much (sniff).

It is okay now Hitomi we are together again and I will never let anyone separate us again. And I promise you that I will not ever let you go again okay.

Do you really mean it Van? You promise.

Yes, you mean the whole to me.

Me too Van you mean ever thing to me.

But Van I think we should go eat now. I feel kina…

(Growl)

I agree with you Hitomi. I feel kina hungry too.

Merle will be waiting to see you and I think Takeo is too.

Oh Takeo is he okay. Yes Hitomi he is, but he was more worried about you then himself.

That's Takeo. He has always tried to protect me when I needed it, but he is still so young to keep on doing that.

But weren't we about the same age as he is right now when we meet and saved each other's lives and saved Gaea from the Zaibok Empire too.

5 years age Hitomi?

Yes, but that was different Van.

I don't think so because I fight to protect you. Do you remember?

Yes and I did and I saved you life so many times.

Yes you did Hitomi and I thank you for that for if you were not there I problem would not be a live right now my love.

Hitomi, Van called

Yes what is it?

I was going to ask you tonight, but I can't wait any more. Hitomi …

Yes, what do you want to ask Van?

Hitomi will you marry me and be my wife and queen?

Oh Van yes. Yes I will marry you Van. I love you and only you Van my love.

Van was so happy that she said yes that he pick her up and held her close to him and kiss her very deeply.

I am so happy Hitomi. I love you so much. And soon we will be one.

You my wife and queen for the rest of my life. You my loving Hitomi.

Oh Van I love too. My one and only love.

Oh how I have miss you Hitomi.

You too my dear Van.

To Be Continued

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**First of I would like to thank you a few special people for there very nice review that they sent. Me. And that would be:**

**-Macky: Thank you**

**-Killetica Beast: Thank you**

**-Gothicwindedlove: Thank you**

**So thank you all again and I loved all of those reviews.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little to lovey- dovey right. Will Van did just ask Hitomi to marry him right. I would thank you t all how reviewed my story. I was so happy that you guys liked it. Will please keep on reviewing. I would like to now if you like this chapter okay. Please Review…

Yours Truly,

Aine


	3. RedGreen Armor

Chapter 3

They started to walk down the halls to the Dinning Room Hall so they could eat. When they got there they saw Merle and Takeo eating beside each other talking and having fun in each other's company.

Van walk in holding Hitomi's hand with a happy smiles on each other's faces.

It did not take long before Merle saw Hitomi…

Hitomi…Hitomi…

(Crash…Thud…)

Hi Merle.

Oh Hitomi I am so glad to see you. I miss you so much Hitomi. And Van did too he is always in his hiding spot thinking about you.

Merle…

Sorry Lord Van I…

It's okay, but you might want to let Hitomi breath now. (Hitomi was panting pretty hard trying to get some air) Merle let go of Hitomi so could get some air.

Sorry Hitomi I didn't mean to hug you so tight like that.

Merle it's okay. I miss you too. And I am happy to see you again my little sister.

Hitomi loves when merles eyes show that cute little light when she calls her sister.

Sister…

Takeo called.

Takeo ran up and hug her and started to cry.

I was so worried that I was going to loose you sister.

Oh Takeo don't cry I am okay.

Sister we are not on earth any more.

I know Takeo. We are on Gaea where you and I will stay and live for now on.

Sister what do you mean?

Takeo you know when I told you that there was a place I love so much and that the person I loved was there too and that I missed being there.

Yes, I do sis…

This is that place I loved and Lord Van is the person I love with all my heart.

Oh Hitomi I miss you too. Van said with a chuckle.

He saw that the light had lit right back up in his loves eyes and he smiled at the site of this happy time.

(Slash, Crash, Boom)

Lord Van…Lord Van…

What is it Kyo? A young guard that had blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

Lord Van there are two strange guys out of the city killing people and we think they are looking for something or someone.

Hitomi heard this and had to ask the young Kyo.

Sorry but what color are there closes?

Way do you ask that Hitomi. Asked Van.

I just need to know okay.

Kyo what color are there closes?

Will I am not total sure, but they are wearing redgreen armor.

Hitomi was shocked to hear that is was the same men that attacked her before. Hitomi thought (Oh no there here this can't be happening).

Van saw that there was something wrong when he looked in her eyes and he saw that she was scared.

Hitomi can I talk to you alone in the other room please.

Hun what did you say.

I ask to talk to you for a moment.

Okay Van that's fine.

What does he want to talk about? Thought Hitomi.

Hitomi what is worrying you? You looked really scared. Van walked up to her and held her close and she felt his arm around her waist. He was holding her there and whispered to her that it is okay to tell him what it is and that he would always be there to protect her and that she will always be there by his side.

She started to cry and bared her head in his chest and hugs him tighter to her.

She had lifted her head and started to talk and he saw the pain in her eyes.

Van those men were the ones that had attacked and hurt Takeo and me fight before we were sent back here to Gaea.

I am sorry Van. I am so scared. I don't know what to do I…I…

He was this and was getting very upset with this. I will never let them hurt her again. She is the one I can't live with out. I need her to always be by my side.

Van please don't go any where please…

Hitomi I will never leave you okay. I love you to much to ever leave you behind.

Hitomi do you understand what I am saying to you?

And at this time Hitomi was having a vision. Hun what is going on I? No not again. I am having a vision again. No those men are going to kill all the people in Fanelia.

Van saw the look in her eyes and knew that she was having a vision again.

Hitomi snapped out of the vision and saw that Van had that worried look in his eyes again.

Are you okay Hitomi what is going on.

Oh Van…

He saw that she was crying and pulled her to him and held her close to him. She put her head on his chest and she wrapped her arms around him. Then he put his arm around her waist and his other arm around her back. He kissed the top of her head and whispered that nothing was going to happen to her.

Hitomi what was that vision about?

Van they are going to kill all the people in Fanelia to get to me.

Van… I am so scared.

You have to get them out of Fanelia. I will go to some place where it is safe and hide there okay.

No it is not okay. I will have Fanelia's people go to the secret hide out place in the moutons. And you are going to stay with me. I will take care of you okay. I will take you, and Merle to Astaria and ask Allen and them to help us find out who they are and what they want with you.

But Van I…

Shh…you are going to stay by my side and no buts Hitomi.

She was facing her head down and she had tears running down her face. She was so sad and hurt inside right now.

He went up to her and tiled her chin with his finger. He made it so she was facing him. And now he was able to see into her eyes and saw the mixed emotions in her eyes. (Sniff) He pulled her to him and hugs her tightly.

I will never be away from you again. I care about you too much to let you out of my site ever again Hitomi.

Ah Van I love you too.

But we need to go talk to the others and tell them where we are going to go and what we are going to be doing.

To Be Continued

**Thank you for all of the reviews. Sorry I spelled some of the words wrong. I do that sometimes. I hope you like this chapter. Will please keep on reviewing and if you have any ideas that you think is good please tell me I am all ears to hear it. Please Review…**


	4. Takeo & Merle's Feelings

Chapter 4

Will Hitomi & Van were in the other room talking.

Takeo was sitting down on one of the chairs in the room and Merle was sitting on has lap and so she wouldn't fall off he wrapped his arms around her waist

Takeo was talking to Merle about what had happen to them when those men had first attacked the before they had come to Gaea.

Merle felt sorry for Takeo & Hitomi. Hitomi was like a sister to her and what had gone on at the Mystic Moon was sad. She could not believe just how much pain Hitomi had gone throw and just how much she had miss Van. And what had happen to her during the past 5 years been trouble.

Takeo and Merle had become friends right away. They had been spending so much time together that each of them started to build up feelings for each other very deeply.

Hey Takeo when Hitomi & Van get done talking in the other room. Do you want to go have some fun and have Hitomi & Van to come with us.

Sure Merle that will be great.

Cool then we all will go to the roof and eat dinner together up there and have some fun together.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry this chapter is so short. I am trying to finish a new story that I am writing and to add another chapter to my story called Family about Inuyasha & Kagome. So thank you all again. Please Review…**


End file.
